La Solitude de Lunard
by Lumi55
Summary: Remus, seul, face à la triste vérité... Sirius vient de mourir. OS Remus Lupin.


Voici une OS très courte qui se situe à la fin du tome 5 durant l'été... Remus Lupin face à la triste vérité...

**Disclamer : **Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette fic.

**Auteur : **Lumi55**  
**

* * *

**La solitude de Lunard**

L'été était là, mais il n'y avait de très réjouissant à cela. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était bel et bien de retour et maintenant, tout le monde le savais. Une époque sombre et de terreur s'était remis en place. Peu de personnes y avaient cru au début, car aucun d'eux ne voulait revivre une telle période. La première guerre avait été atroce, tout le monde vivait dans la peur d'être trahis par ses propres amis ou par sa propre famille… Et pourtant, tout allait recommencer comme avant.

Remus Lupin se sentait seul. Assit sur le lit de son appartement précaire, il regardait une photo qu'il conservait sur lui depuis de nombreuses années. Un jeune homme brun à lunettes rondes arborait un grand sourire tout en serrant dans ses bras sa futur femme. Tout aussi souriante, ses longs cheveux auburn encadraient son doux visage et savaient mettre en valeur ses grands yeux vert. A leur coté, un jeune homme élégant et au sourire charmeur faisait des signes de la main. Quelqu'un de plus petit et plus discret se contenta simplement d'adresser un mince sourire. La dernière personne présente sur cette illustration n'était autre que Remus lui-même.

Beaucoup de choses avait changé depuis la prise de cette photo, près de vingt ans. Remus aurait donné n'importe quoi pour revivre cette époque insouciante qu'était celle des ses études à Poudlard. Il y avait trouvé ses meilleurs amis et y avait vécu ses années les plus heureuses. Les escapades dans la forêt interdite, la création de la carte de Poudlard, les affreuses nuits de transformation en loup-garou que ses amis lui avait fait vivre de façon amusante grâce à leur faculté d'animagi… Comment les choses avaient-elles pu en arriver là ? Tout semblait parfait sur cette photo. Parfait, mis à part un traître.

Le jeune homme timide n'était pas si inoffensif que cela. Malgré la grande complicité qu'ils avaient eu à Poudlard en formant Les Maraudeurs, Peter avait choisi une autre voie : celle des forces des ténèbres. Il avait trahi les Potter sans aucun remords, pour les conduire jusqu'à la mort. Bien entendu, il avait fait en sorte de faire accuser Sirius Black à sa place.

Remus s'en était voulu d'y avoir cru en considérant Sirius comme un dangereux criminel. « Mais comment aurais-tu pu savoir que le Gardien du Secret avait été changé ? » ne cessait de demander Sirius. Malgré tout Remus gardait ses remords. Et aujourd'hui plus encore, la culpabilité remontait à la surface. Car Sirius avait, lui aussi, quitté ce monde. Dans une bataille acharnée au département des mystères, Sirius avait reçu un sort avant de tomber derrière le voile. Il aurait préférer partir à sa place. IL ne méritait pas ça, surtout après avoir passé douze longues années à la prison d'Azkaban pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis. Remus, lui, ne servait à rien dans ce monde. Un loup-garou. C'est tout ce qu'il était et rien d'autre.

Sirius valait bien plus que cela. Car les Potter avaient eu un fils, Harry. Et Sirius répondait très bien à son rôle de parrain. Remus le savait. Harry devait être tout aussi déchiré que lui par sa disparition, additionnée à celle de ses parents. Le pire, c'est que Harry avait eu le temps de s'attacher à Sirius, contrairement à ses parents dont il ne gardait aucun souvenir. Remus savait tout cela. Mais que faire ? Il ne pouvait pas, du jour au lendemain, tendre la main à Harry comme s'il avait toujours été un parent proche. Non. Il n'était rien de plus que le gentil professeur Lupin.

Il avait de nombreuses fois tenté d'écrire au dernier des Potter pour lui témoigner son soutient et lui montrer qu'il comprenait sa souffrance, qu'il partageait également. Mais il avait jeté tous ses brouillons. Cela ne rimait à rien. Il ne trouvait déjà pas les mots pour se consoler lui-même… Il se sentait seul. Tellement seul. Les trois Maraudeurs, ainsi que Lily, étaient ses meilleurs amis. Et, désormais, un seul était encore en vie : un traître. Il s'était juré que s'il le croisait un jour, ce serait pour le tuer. Mais, au fond de lui, il savait que sa vengeance ne ramènerait pas les morts à la vie.

Il devait continuer d'avancer. Pas pour lui, mais pour Harry. Et ce, même s'il se sentait pas le mieux placé pour prendre soin de lui comme l'aurait fait Lily, James ou Sirius. Alors il devait avant tout vivre pour eux. Car il n'auraient pas souhaité le voir se donner la mort pour échapper à sa souffrance. Non, c'était impensable. IL devait continuer. Il fallait tout faire pour arrêter cette guerre et reconstruire ce monde.

Harry était, soi-disant, la solution à leur problème. Remus devait l'aider dans sa quête, en gardant l'espoir fou qu'un jour le soleil brillerait pour de bon. En tant que membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, comme l'avaient été James, Lily et Sirius, il avait une mission donnée par Dumbledore : trouver et espionner les loups-garous qui avaient sûrement du accepter les offres du Mage Noir. C'était loin d'être simple, loin d'être sans risques. Mais maintenant que ses amis étaient tous morts, il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Quitte à ce que son cœur batte encore, il fallait que ce ne soit pas vain.

C'est pourquoi, il devait continuer…


End file.
